Promises
by Mizu Mitsuname
Summary: This a one shot I wrote on a whim. It only involves Lust, Edward, and Winry. It could be considered an Edwin. I hope you like it. It's not long so just read it. Rated T for violence. It is one big fight scene.


**So... This story came from a large role-playing conversation my friends and I recently had. It got pretty crazy and gave me inspiration to this one shot. Read it and tell me how you like it. REVIEW! WITH LOTS OF FLAMES! (I'm a firm believer in constructive criticism, so tell me what you like, what you don't like, everything. Lay it all out there! Tear this story to shreads!)**

Edward walked into a room, expecting to see Lust, but not Winry. The black-haired homunculus had the blonde girl pinned to the wall with a fingernail through her shoulder. The sight of Winry's face twisted in that much pain made Ed's insides turn. He saw tears start to run down his mechanic's cheeks. He had promised that the next time she cried would be tears of joy. He had broken that promise.

Lust twisted her hand just slightly, but for Winry, it was more that she could bear. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. The pain rushed from her shoulder, down her arm, and into her fingers. She was forced to drop the wrench she had been holding. It hit the ground with a small clang.

"Put her down," Ed said, the rage seething through his voice.

"Heh… Having problems with me hurting your girlfriend?" Lust was trying to hit a nerve.

"She'd my mechanic… and friend… but of no concern to you. I know it's me you're after, so let Winry go." Edward clapped his hands together and in a flash of blue light his right arm unsheathed a silver blade.

"I see, so we fight. Fine then, Fullmetal pipsqueak."

The homunculus retracted her ultimate spear and Winry fell to the ground with a loud thud. Blood started pooling around the blonde girls shoulder. Lust turned to face her new prey. Before she could react, she was impaled with a sharp automail blade. Blood gurgled to the top of her throat. She spit it out and wiped the residue from her chin. Edward was now standing protectively over Winry.

While still keeping Lust in his line of sight, Ed asked, "Winry? Are you okay?"

A shallow-breathed response came from his childhood friend, "I think so….. Get her for me…. Will ya?"

"I promise," Ed said and smiled in reply. His eyes glowed with a golden fire. He would give Lust an equivalent exchange for what she did to Winry. That homunculus would pay.

The Fullmetal Alchemist leapt up and came down in front of Lust, quickly slashing her diagonally across the front. He jumped back, dodging the fingernail-spears she wielded with agility. One nicked the side of his flesh leg. He watched as Lust's skin fizzed and bubbled. A red light healed the wound.

"Did you so quickly forget that I don't die that easily?" Lust eyed Winry, "And that your girlfriend can't exactly move either?" She extended her fingers toward the helpless automail mechanic. Ed tried in vain to block the attack, but was too late. Lust's finger stuck out of Winry's other shoulder. Her clothes started to stain an ugly red. Winry didn't move or scream. Her eyes just flicked open, her face clenched for a moment, and then she went limp.

Fear gripped at Edward. As the spear retracted, he turned his right side toward the homunculus and ran toward Winry. He had to make sure.

Before he could reach her, pain shot through his own arm. He looked to his own shoulder. A black knife was stuck into the middle of his automail. It went so far as to pierce the flesh of his stump. He gritted his teeth in pain. With a flick of her finger, Lust through him across the room, farther away from the one he was protecting.

Ed struggled to his knees, using only one hand. When they got out of here, Winry would kill him for the damage to his automail. His eyes flashed as he brought his left hand to his disabled right and slapped the left against the ground. With a crackle and a flash, he formed a spear from the materials of the ground.

Lust smiled slyly and turned to Edward. They ran toward each other, Lust brandishing her spears, Edward brandishing his.

"You really think you can win?" Lust laugher, "You've only killed me twice."

"Two down, more to go."

"Yes, well, how many more?"

"I'll just have to find out," Ed shoved his spear into Lust's chest, straight into her tattoo and where he thought her stone resided.

She stopped moving and hung her head. Ed waited, wondering if this was the end. Lust's fingers twitched and cut the spear holding her captive. Ed threw away the useless stumps and clapped his hands together once more. As he slapped the ground, a huge stone stake pierced up through the floor and into Lust's stomach.

"I believe that's four."

Blood flowed from Lust's mouth, but again she lifted her head and freed herself from the stone hold. The holes in her chest and stomach crackled and regenerated.

"But not enough."

As Ed clapped his hands together, Lust gave him no time. She slashed out her fingernails and pinned him to the wall. Over her shoulder he could see the immobile form of Winry lying on the ground. He ignored the new pain in his arm and began to reach his left arm over to his right. Lust noticed the slight movement and pinned his arm to the wall with a spear through the wrist. His face twisted as it cut off his tendon. He could no longer move his fingers.

Edward was helpless. Blood ran down his left arm and left hand. His automail lay limp at his side. He was pinned to the wall a few feet off the ground and blood ran down his face.

"So sweet, trying to get revenge for your dying girlfriend. And a strike through the heart, how ironic. Too bad I can't let either of you live." The homunculus shrugged, "Though, I think she might already be dead."

Edward was about to respond when Lust's other hand flew up and all five fingers slid easily into his body, creating a line across his chest. He felt blood come up his throat. He looked at Winry. The last thing he thought was of how he couldn't seem to keep any of his promises. Then the world went black and Edward Elric descended into oblivion.

**There you have it. One of the shortest stories I've ever written. I am considering an alternative ending that would be a bit more happy. But I do love tragic endings. Remember what I said at the top: REVIEW! WITH LOTS OF FLAMES! :) Thankie for reading!**


End file.
